


Never learned how to say never

by nikirik



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drabble, M/M, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ну, здравствуй, Майкл, - улыбается Хозяин и бьет наотмашь перчаткой, и Майкл хватает ее по-бульдожьи, рвет зубами, а потом сплевывает Ему под ноги со слюной и кровью. Пристрели уже, шипит пересохшее горло, добей, дай мне шанс навсегда от тебя убежать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never learned how to say never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devilthatcrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilthatcrys/gifts).



> Написано на заявку "Беня, Фасси и рабство" для прекрасной Devilthatcrys. Воспаленный мозг автора спаял воедино "Джанго Освобожденного" и еще не вышедший "Twelve Years A Slave".  
> Title from Sound City "If I Were Me".

 

 

\- Где он? - хлесткий голос рассекает полуденное марево, как плетка - кожу в руках у опытного надсмотрщика.  
\- Мы запихнули его в душегубку, мастер Бенедикт, - лебезит в ответ, спотыкаясь на согласных, какой-то из проклятых братьев. Ни черта из этого цинкового гроба не разберешь, все звуки плавятся, кажется, вот-вот закапают жаром по обнаженной коже, оставляя бороздки... Нужно за что-то цепляться. Хотя бы за этот голос.  
\- Что случилось? - Неужели послышалось - забота? Переживает, что попортили его собственность? Майкл ухмыляется, и ранки во рту лопаются, наполняясь кровью и кипящим потом.  
\- Пытался бежать, как всегда. Пороть его бесполезно, в прошлый раз Билли запястье себе свернул, а стервец даже не пикнул, только скалился, как бешеная собака, - голоса приближаются, и Майкл растягивает губы шире, вы открывайте, я скалиться больше не стану, тебе, жирному ублюдку, первому яремную вену перегрызу. А потом и до Него доберусь, посмотрю сверху вниз в эти мерзлые глаза, сначала языком по ободку, а потом...  
\- Открывайте.  
Никто не смеет противиться этому голосу, из него сочится лед, и это так приятно, лучше, чем пыхающее в зрачки виргинское солнце, потные прикосновения, вжигающие раны еще глубже в тело, где им не зарасти, не затянуться.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, Майкл, - улыбается Хозяин и бьет наотмашь перчаткой, и Майкл хватает ее по-бульдожьи, рвет зубами, а потом сплевывает Ему под ноги со слюной и кровью. Пристрели уже, шипит пересохшее горло, добей, дай мне шанс навсегда от тебя убежать.  
Но Майкл знает, как бы он ни ярился, Хозяин будет глядеть на него с восторгом укротителя перед особо опасным зверем и лишь шире замахиваться стеком, уже не разбирая, куда попадет удар.

Рука скользит над бедром, выжимая колкие капли в трещинки и рубцы, и Майкл против воли стонет.  
\- Веревки пришлось оставить, - с притворным сожалением тянет голос над ухом.  
\- Боишься? - Майкл щурится в темноту, где каким-то чудом единственный луч света блестит в матовых радостных зрачках, как янтарь в пене прилива.  
Хозяин смеется и погружает ногти в свеже раздоранную плоть, и все нервные окончания майкловой кожи моментально загораются, как цепочка разноцветных лампочек. Кто знал, что боль может быть так убийственно прекрасна.  
\- Не забывай, - медленно и ласково поучает он, - никогда не забывай, кому кого следует бояться...раб.  
Влажный платок ложится Майклу на лицо, а лихорадочный рот - туда, где нестерпимо бьется пульс, стучит настойчиво и неотвратимо, как наводнение в хлипкие стены плотины. И можно еще сомневаться и надеяться на лучшее, хотя уже завыла сирена и приборы замигали алым, и слышен гулкий рокот накатывающейся волны, которая не оставит за собой ничего живого. Краткий обжигающий миг понимания, что вот-вот смерть, кровь полыхает как нефть, потому что живой пока что, пока не накрыло -  
И все. Рассыпался.

\- Почему ты бежал? - неудоумение Хозяина такое искреннее, что Майклу хочется рассмеятся. - Меня не было всего три дня!  
\- Может, быть я бегу не от тебя, - с вызовом говорит Майкл в эти безумные арктического льда глаза. И добавляет едва слышно:  
\- А к тебе.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Never learned how to say never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/889637) by [nikirik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik)




End file.
